


Picnic

by YourChimera



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Picnics, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, human reader, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourChimera/pseuds/YourChimera
Summary: Breakdown and Reader go out on a picnic date, but they didn't really think it through when they put Breakdown in charge of bringing the food.Loosely based on the prompt: “I wasn’t joking when I said sleep with one eye open” “I only have one eye… Was I not supposed to sleep at all?”





	

            “Come on! It’s just up here!” They said cheerfully as they rushed past their Cybertonian boyfriend and up the hill.

            “Are you sure today is a good day for a, um,” Breakdown paused for a moment as he tried to think about what that word was that they had used before his optics widened slightly upon remembering, “ _picnic?”_ he asked as he pronounced the word ‘picnic’ slowly and cautiously. He hadn’t heard of the word back home on Cybertron, but then again, humans have always been strange ones and his organic lover was no exception.

            “Of _course,_ today is a perfect day for a picnic! The sun is out, not a cloud in the sky, not too cold or hot!” they said excitedly as they gave a happy twirl and collapsed onto the ground. They let out a peaceful hum as they stared up at the sky. _On second thought, probably would be nice to have some clouds out._

            Breakdown couldn’t help but smile at them. They were too adorable laying down on the grass. Forget whatever they had planned for them, he could stare at them all day. His attention quickly drifted to the tree branch that had smacked against his side. His smile shifted into a faint frown as he plucked the stuck piece of debris from him and watched it be blown away by the vicious wind.

            “Are you sure the wind won’t ruin your plan for today?” he asked, he was genuinely concerned about their events getting ruined by the intense wind gusts, but they seemed unfazed by it.

            “I got rocks to hold down the blankets! Let me get that all set up,” They said before they turned to glance up at him. “You get the food out, it shouldn’t take me too long!” They ordered as they finally began to separate them self from the ground and dust off before they opened up they backpack that held the large blanket they had brought along just for today. They sheepishly looked up at Breakdown when they noticed he hadn’t really moved, “You, uh, did bring the food, right?” they asked slowly, afraid that their big oaf had forgotten the most important part of a picnic.

            If Breakdown could sweat, he would have been sweating buckets right at that very moment. He hadn’t been too sure on what humans ate. That topic, unfortunately, had never come up when they had planned their picnic together. So, he had asked the only other person he trusted with this. Knock Out. “I didn’t know what you like,” he began.

            They gave a soft smile up at him from where the knelt on the ground with one of their rocks to hold their blanket down in hand, “That’s alright, Break. I’m not too picky. What’d you get?” they asked as they once again returned to making sure the blanket was secure from the wind.

_I hope he was right._ “I got cheese,” Breakdown began confidently as he sat down the basket of goods he had been carrying so that they could take a peek inside.

            “Cool beans,” they grinned. Who could go wrong with cheese? “What else is in this little goody bag?” they asked as they began to open it up.

            “And, I, uh… Humans like butter, right? Knock Out and I were watching a cooking show on human foods one night and everyone was using butter and cheese…” Breakdown began to trail as he noticed their not-so-happy look. “I messed up?” he asked as he winced slightly, all confidence that he once had immediately diminished upon seeing the look in his significant other’s eyes.

            His lover sighed, “No, no, it’s just humans can’t eat _just_ butter. That’s not good for us, but the cheese. Spot on,” they replied with a grin as they approached him and rested a hand on his body. “It probably wasn’t smart of me to give you the job of gathering the food,” they joked as they laughed lightly.

            “So… You’re _not_ mad?” Breakdown asked. He had to have some sort of clarification from them. They were taking this way too lightly for him to be comfortable with this. He practically ruined their picnic with his butter and cheese. _Stupid human foods._

            “Break, you better sleep – …recharge? – with one eye open,” they decided to humor him. Of course, they didn’t actually mean it. They could never stay made at Breakdown for long, especially when it was something like this.

            “But…” Breakdown began as he thought for a moment, his optic went wide in shock and worry. _Uh, oh. Did I take this to far…?_ “I only have one eye. Am I not allowed to recharge?” He asked innocently. He wasn’t too sure if they had been joking or not. On one servo, they had said it was alright, but on the other servo, they were giving him vague threats. He let out a frustrated sigh. Curse these organics and constantly changing their minds.

            Immediately, they brought their hands to their mouth and eyes widened at the impact of what he had said. _Why is he so precious?_ They thought before they immediately did their best at hugging him, which was much harder than they thought given the size difference. “No, no, no, no! I didn’t mean it! I was joking!” they exclaimed as Breakdown gently picked them up with one servo and carefully sat them down in his other servo.

            They peeked up at him through their hands and gave a small pout. He was staring down at them with a smug look on his face. “You… You knew I never meant it, right?” they asked sheepishly as their face turned a light shade of red in embarrassment.

            Breakdown brushed one of his fingers along their cheek and they leaned against him, “I don’t know,” he finally admitted, albeit he did say it on a teasing note. While he hadn’t truly until they had spoken, he wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that.

            After a moment of the two staying in one another’s warm presence in content, they stared up at Breakdown, “You know,” they started and waited for their boyfriend to look over at them, “I guess it’s not that bad, the food and all, for someone who is uneducated in human cuisine,” they admitted with a small grin before they gave one of his fingers a small peck.

            Breakdown was about to say something cheesy, no pun intended, about their little predicament when his tiny, organic lover stood up and signaled that they wanted to go down. “I’m starving, let’s go eat,” they simply said and dramatically placed their hands over their stomach.

            Breakdown paused for a moment. Did he remember to grab energon for him? He had been so caught up on what he should get them, that he hadn’t been thinking about what to get for himself.

            “You forgot your food?” they asked when they were answered only in silence and saw a horrified look on Breakdown’s facial plate. They were unable to hide their laughter as Breakdown could only nod in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive Criticism is appreciated!  
> Like my writing? Please check out my imagines blog https://yourchimerawrites.tumblr.com/  
> This is my first Transformers fanfic so I'm not too sure if I got the body anatomy correct. Please let me know if I slipped up so I can correct it!


End file.
